Red and Cluck
by Pimpernelunderthecelticmoon
Summary: The little red hen, Knowing her wrong, has returned to the barnyard. YAY! This is the last chapter, so please review! New song: Forget about the Grain.
1. Default Chapter

Red and Cluck

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Les-Miserables' or The Little red Hen. I WANT A LITTE RED HEN!

Red, the blood of angry hens,

Black, the lives of chicken's past,

Red, the world about to peck,

Black, the bread is done at last!

Red, I feel my beak on fire,

Black my world if breads no there,

Red, the color of my oven,

Black, the color of my hair!

Red, the blood of angry hens,

Black, the lives of chicken's past,

Red the world about to peck,

Black, the bread is done at last!

Review, Review! Oh, and don't kill me!


	2. Do you hear the Chickens Sing?

Do you hear the Chickens Sing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or The little red hen. I want a hen!

Do you hear the chickens squawk?

Squawking the squawk of angry hens,

It is the plea of the chickens

That do not want to lay again!

When the pecking of the hen,

Echoes the clucking in the pen,

There is an egg about to fry,

When the morning comes!

Will you join in out anti egg crusade,

Who will be strong and peck with me!

Beyond the lying eggs,

There is a barn you long to see,

That join in the strike that will give you:

The right to go, and do, and lay, and peck

WHEREEVER you what to be!

Do you hear the chickens squawk?

Squawking the squawk of angry hens,

It is a plea of the chickens

That do not want to lay again!

When the pecking of the hen,

Echoes the clucking in the pen,

There is an egg about to fry,

When the morning comes!

Will you give all the grain you can give?

So that our coop may advance?

Some will lay and some will not,

Will be strong and take the chance?

The blood of the farmers will water

The meadows of France

And Europe, America, Asia, Australia, ANTARTICA!

Do you hear the chickens squawk?

Squawking the squawk of angry hens,

It is a plea of the chickens

That do not want to lay again!

When the pecking of the hen,

Echoes the clucking in the pen,

There is an egg about to fry,

When the morning comes!


	3. Feed with me

Feed with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Les-Miserables, sniff and I do not own a little red hen. Hysterical tantrum.

Feed with me, on the bread I buy.

Eat the crust that once we grew.

Here's to grain and wheat,

That went to the mill.

Here's to the Flour,

That I have still.

Here's to them, but not to you!

Feed with me, on the bread I buy.

Cat, do you fear to cry?

Will the duck and pig let their tears fall?

Can is mean your outburst

Means nothing at all?

No bread, all for me.

Feed with me, on the bread I buy,

To the grain that used to be,

Let my oven never cool down,

Here's to me, and here's to me.

Here's to bread, and here's to

ME!


	4. Master of the Coop

Master of the Coop

Disclaimer: I do not own Les-Miserables, to bad, and I do not own the little red hen Hysterical tears!

Enter Rooster.

Settle yourself down,

And meet the best,

Chicken in town.

As the hens,

Sitting in their coops,

Laying the eggs,

And giving you looks.

Seldom do you meet,

Sweet foul like me.

A chick of good intent,

Who content to be?

Master of the coop,

Hand' in out the eggs,

Pretty little chicken,

With the stick legs.

Tells a yolky tale,

Makes a little peck,

Glad to say I am high-tech

Glad to do a hen a favor,

Don't have to cluck twice,

But no grain gets you noth'in

Every nest has got a price!

Master of the coop,

Keeper of the pen,

Ready to relive a

Distressed hen,

Water in the grain,

Making up the weight

Pick'in up the eggs,

When the can't lay strait.

Everyone loves a chicken,

Everyone's bosom hen,

I do what I want,

No-one can say I can't

Enter Rooster,

Settle your mood

Pluck at the feathers,

And have some food.

Have every crumb,

Farms are a curse,

But here I want,

Your feelings to submerse.

Here the nests are soft,

Here the grain is fresh,

And everything smells

The best…

Grain beyond compare,

Hay beyond belief,

Take it from the dumpster,

But I'll still keep.

Kick out the dog,

Kick out the cat,

Only want hay,

And stray,

This and that.

Stay forever, your welcome,

All nests are occupied,

Reasonable charges,

Plus some stuff on the side.

Charge you for the comb,

Extra if you make this home,

Ten eggs if this become your tomb.

Here a little peck,

There a little cut.

Forty eggs for sleeping with

The coop door shut.

When it come to cutting prices,

There nothing I know!

But the eggs grow!

Everyone raise a feather!

Everyone raise a feather!

Everyone raise a feather!

To the master of the coop!

Sorry, I know I didn't finish the song, but my poor sniveling computer turn in over. So please review! Thank-you for loving it so far!


	5. Empty Nests and Empty Stables

Empty Nests and Empty Stables

Disclaimer: I do not own Les-Miserables; I want to own a little red hen! I WILL own a little red hen! But for now I DON"T own a little red hen! Tears of sorrow and woe

A/N The little red hen has run away, and has taken the rest of the barn animals with her, and these are the tragic thoughts of the farmer.

There are egg shells broken,

There are hoof prints of horses now gone,

Empty nests, and empty stables,

I can not go on.

Here they clucked of desertion,

Here it was they'd pay a game,

Here they'd eat their bread,

But the next batch never came.

From the stable in the barnyard,

They could see the growing corn,

And the strode with feathers flying,

And I can hear them now,

They very clucks that they called,

Turned into desertion.

And when I woke up they were gone.

Oh my pets, my pets forgive me.

That I treated you wrong,

There are egg shells broken,

There are hoof prints of horses now gone.

Phantom mooing of my cow,

Phantom sheep at my door,

Empty nests and empty stables,

I can do this no more!

Oh my pets, my pets,

Don't tell me,

What you idiotic behavior was for,

Empty nests and empty stables,

Where my pets will cluck and neigh,

No more….

Tears! Please review, and say how sorry you are for the farmer!


	6. Forget about the Grain

Forget about the Grain

Disclaimer: I do not own Le-Miz, and I do not own…own…own…A little red hen, gasps AW, the pain of not owning a little hen!

Don't you fret, my dear owner,

I'll forget my fame,

Forget about the grain,

I will help you now.

I'm home,

That'll all you need to know,

And we'll rebuild the fence,

And we'll renew out friends,

And rain, will make the crops grow!

Oh, my chicken, oh my love,

Your help is from above!

Just make a nest and let it be,

I'll always help,

Believe in me!

You will help me all your years,

I will show your how!

Do not leave me now!

The rains about to fall,

This rain, with water all the corn!

I'll sleep in my old nest at last.

My return is heaven blest!

And the rain will do the rest!

A harvest away from happiness,

I stay here, I'm the best!

So, don't your fret, my dear owner,

Ill forget about my fame,

Forget about the grain,

I will help you now,

I'm home.

Hurrah!

That's all u need to know,

And we'll rebuild the fence,

And we'll renew our friends,

And rain, Will make the crops grow!

Awww, a happy ending, that's it folks! The little red hens adventures are over, please Review!


End file.
